In emergency response situations and military deployments, it is desirable to have a portable power supplies as well as air conditioning equipment. In emergency response situations requiring a mobilization of resources, often the local electrical power infrastructure will be damaged or completely knocked out. Existing power supplies may be too unreliable to serve a command post or a medical facility. Clean and reliable power supply is desirable and a variety of conventional options for such power supplies are known.
Further, it is often desirable to have the ability to provide environmental controls for military facilities and emergency response teams. For example, a military command post set up in a tent or other shelter in a desert environment may desirably have access to air conditioning to control the personnel and equipment operating environment. An emergency response command post set up in a flood ravaged area may need to have a reliable source of heat. Again, portable units to provide heat and air conditioning are known.
Improvements to these conventional approaches to environmental controls and power supply are desirable.